Signs and other decorative elements enjoy myriad applications. One type of sign that has particular visual impact utilizes an array of reflective disks supported on a corresponding array of disk support posts. Each disk is prevented from being removed from the post while, simultaneously, being allowed a degree of movement relative to the post to which it is attached. Typically, the disks are coated with a reflective material and, when viewed from a distance, the array of moving disks provides the appearance of a shimmering surface. In addition, the color of each disk can be selected so that, when viewed from a distance, the array of disks spells out words, forms patterns, or creates images.
In most installations, the array of disks is installed one at a time by pressing a pin or small nail through a preformed aperture in a disk and then inserting the nail into a supporting surface. This method of installing the disks provides for a great deal of customization of each sign or decorative surface but is clearly very time consuming due to the large number of disks needed in a typical application. In addition, when installing each disk and post individually, it is difficult to ensure uniform spacing between each disk.
Some installations of reflective discs are facilitated by a sheet with an array of disc attachment posts available for placement and support of discs. However, the sheet is solid, which limits the movement of the discs, the visual appeal of the sign, as well as the ability to customize the shape and size of the sign during installation. Other installations are facilitated by frames that support a single row of discs. However, uniformity between rows is difficult to achieve during installation and preloaded images on the single-row frames is difficult to assemble in the field.
After placement of the disk arrays on supporting structure, one way to improve the shimmering effect of the disks is to provide a light source that directs light onto the disk surfaces. Generally, this is accomplished with one or more light sources that are spaced away, i.e., separate, from the disks and are aimed at the visible surface of the disks. Unfortunately, when an object or person comes between the light source and the disks, the light source is prevented from reaching the disks. For instance, if the application is a background at a red carpet event, where the background runs parallel to the path of the carpet, persons walking the red carpet may have to walk between the light source and the support structure.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.